Damaged Chemistry
by Ashley1115
Summary: Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett have always been best of friends, and partners; they were always able to tell each other everything. But what happens when their well-known relationship takes a turn for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Hawaii Five-0**

**_I've just recently started watching this show, and got hooked on the first episode I saw. So I'm sorry if I make any mistakes. You can correct me (just don't me too rude! I'm a softie lol)_**

* * *

******Damaged Chemistry**

75 degrees at 7:30 in the morning was normal for Hawaii. A cool, refreshing breeze blew through the palm trees, creating a calming effect; calming for everyone, except Detective Danny Williams. He pulled his silver camaro into his designated parking spot at the Five-0 headquarters, shoving open the door.

He walked through the automatic doors only to be greeted by what felt like, hundreds of officers. The main floor of the building was much busier than usual. On most days, Danny could walk from the entrance to the marble steps leading upstairs to his office, in seconds, but today was different – much different. "What the—" Danny was muttering to himself, standing in the middle of mass confusion, looking around.

"Detective!" A short, blonde haired woman, maybe 5'2, grabbed the detective's arm. Danny didn't recognize the woman, but he stopped anyways, taking in her appearance. She wore an HPD uniform – probably a rookie.

"Yeah?"

She handed him a manila envelope, smiling. Her pearly white's kept the detective staring for a moment longer, before looking down at the envelope he had just received. "That's some paperwork from yesterday's crime scene. You and Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett should be able to finish filing it."

"Thanks, Officer. . .?"

"Willis," The woman smiled, extending a hand. "I'm new here." Danny nodded, smiling and taking the woman's hand. Once they had made formal acquaintance, Danny slithered and squirmed his way to the steps, walking up them in a hurry. He was already late. Steve had wanted them there by 7:00 sharp. Casting a quick glance at his watch, he groaned. _7:42. _

After taking a couple quick turns, he walked through another door, which read; _Five-0. _"Hey, hey, hey," Danny greeted, opening his arms as he pushed his way through the double doors. Lieutenant Chin Ho and Officer Kono Kalakaua looked up from their desk. Their expressions were unreadable, but they definitely were not smiling. Kono stood up straight, tucking her hair behind her ear. She waved her hand across her throat, in a cutting motion, signaling for Danny to stop. "What's—" Danny's un-asked question was answered when Steve McGarrett walked out of his office and into the room.

He wore the usual, light brown boots, camouflage pants, and a black t-shirt, a necklace also hung around his neck, but was neatly tucked into his shirt. But that's not what Danny noticed first, what he noticed first was the look on his partner's face.

"Where the _hell _have you been?"

Danny took a wavering step backwards, holding back a smile that would soon form. "Me?" He pressed his palm up against his heart. "Little ole' innocent me?"

"_Williams. . ."_ Steve growled, taking a step forward. Danny's eyebrows raised, and he dropped his hand. His partner wasn't in a playing mood – well, he _never _was in a playing mood – but today, he _definitely _wasn't in a playing mood.

"Sorry, sorry," Danny sighed. "I was taking care of. . . some stuff with Rachel, that's it. Oh, and It took about 10 minutes just to get from the front door to the steps considering the traffic jam downstairs, speaking of which. . ."

Steve backed down as Danny turned, beginning to explain the situation downstairs to Chin and Kono, the two cousins. Today hadn't been Steve's day, yet, it was only 7:50 in the morning; not a good sign. He turned on his heels and walked back into the office, slamming the door behind him with a loud _thud. _He flopped down in his seat and sighed. Moving the mouse, Steve watched as his computer woke up from its current 'sleep' mode, only to show him the ga-zillion reports he still had to finish.

When the door leading to Steve's office slammed, it cut off Danny's story mid-sentence. He turned to the other two agents, confused. "What's up with Mr. Grumpy today?"

"Who? Steve?" Chin asked, leaning forward on the table, his eyes on Steve's window. Danny, using every ounce of his strength to hold back a snarky response, nodded.

"Yes, Steve."

"He's been like that since we got here," Kono informed, sighing. "I'm worried."

"_You're _worried!?" Danny chuckled, "_I _should be the one worried. I'm the one who has to rely on him if we get in trouble." Chin nodded, eyes still on their bosses' door.

"Why don't you go find out what's bothering him?" Chin suggested after a moment of silence. "You _are _his partner…"

". . .and best friend," Kono added.

"Funny," Danny held up his index finger, he moved over to his own office, pushing open the door and tossing the manila file onto the desk. He turned around, finishing his sentence. "I may be sarcastic, and I _may _run my mouth a little—"

"A _little!?_" Kono laughed. Danny shot her a glare, but kept going, wanting to finish.

"—but when Boss man calls me 'Williams', I do not push any further. Besides, what on earth—" Once again, Danny was cut off, but this time, by a door opening behind him. He whirled around as Kono and Chin looked over his shoulders, watching as Steve walked out his office.

"I just got a call," He said, holding up his phone, "A man committed suicide by the docks." Steve turned and made his way towards the door.

"Okay?" Danny questioned, "When did we become interested in suicide?"

Without breaking stride, McGarrett called over his shoulder, "When the HPD started believing there was foul play involved." This time Steve turned around, now walking backwards. "Kono, Chin, stay here. Work the computers. We'll keep in touch." The two cousins nodded as Steve pulled the doors open, beginning to walk through. "Williams!" He called as soon as the doors closed.

That was Danny's cue.

He turned and jogged out the door, hoping to catch up with his partner.

The usual 20 minute ride was taking forever, at least that's what Danny thought as the two drove down the highway, heading towards the docks. Silence was all that filled his ears as he cocked his head to the side, watching the palm trees fly by. _They look like they're having more fun than me, _He thought.

Beside him, Steve sat silently, occasionally licking his lips, but other than that, no movement; none. On most days, Steve would do the speed limit, since he loved driving Danny's car so much, but today, he was pushing 85 on a 70 mile per hour road. Danny took notice. "Okay, Speedy; what's up?" The dirty blonde haired detective turned a little in his seat, facing his partner as best as he could.

After a moment of silence, Steve licked his lips. "What do you mean?"

"What do I—" Danny sighed, falling back in his seat. "You've been acting stupid all day." Steve stole a glance at the digital clock on the dashboard.

"All day?"

"Yes, all day."

"It's 8:15."

"Okay, Mr. Talkative," Danny sighed. "Don't tell me what's got your panties in a bunch."

"I _won't _tell you," Steve muttered, gripping the steering wheel tighter. Danny sighed as the veins in Steve's arms bulged. "And stop with the damn name calling."

Ouch.

Danny repositioned himself in his seat, so he was facing more of the road then of Steve, his miserable partner. He heard Steve sigh as they took an exit of the highway.

"…I'm not having a great day either, thanks for asking," Danny said aloud. He _had _been having a rough day too, but unlike most days where Steve noticed, today, he didn't. Today, sadly, was not turning out like _most days. _

Steve groaned. "If you're about to rant—"

"No, I am not about to rant…" Danny's normally calm voice was beginning to have an edge in it. "… and even if I _was—" _Steve opened his mouth to protest, but Danny glared and quickly said, "I wouldn't give a damn what you thought."

"You know what—"

"No, _you know what_?" Danny cut Steve off, his face red. "I, _I _am a horrible father, do you understand me? Rachel wants to take _full _custody of Grace; _full custody. _Do you know what that means? Do you?"

"I—"

"It means I won't be able to _see _Grace, _ever_. And while she's at it, Rachel might as well put a damn restraining order on my ass!" Relief washed on Danny as he fell back in his seat, breathing heavily. He felt a weight being lifted off his chest as he closed his eyes, sighing. It had been bothering Danny all day, and it was good to get it off his chest.

What felt like seconds in silence, was probably minutes; but soon, Steve's voice broke Danny's peaceful thinking.

"We're here."

And the next thing Danny heard was the car door slam.

* * *

**_Sooooooo that was the first chapter! Danny and Steve's relationship is going to start declining (I'm kinda trying to show it…) anyways. This is my first story on here! Be kind!? Please? Lol. Thanks._**

**_Now uh… about those reviews *shoots glance at the review button* Thanks guys! : ) _**


	2. Chapter 2: White Pills

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who left reviews! I wasn't expecting that many to be honest, so thank you : ). Because of those reviews, I had the inspiration to write more! Also, I changed the victim to a girl (instead of a man) because I thought it would be easier. But here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: White Pills

**Damaged Chemistry**

Danny Williams sighed as he exited his car, following his partner. The two excused their way to the yellow police tape, flashed their badges, and ducked under it fluently. "What are we looking for?" Danny asked as the two approached the body that was covered with a white sheet.

"Anything," Steve shrugged, walking up to a couple of officers. "Five-0," He flashed his badge as one officer stepped forward, obviously the leader of the force that was sent out. "I'm Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett. This—" He jerked a thumb to Danny, who was standing about two feet behind him. "-is Detective Danny Williams."

The officer nodded, glancing at the two men. "Nice to meet you boys; I'm Jacob Matthews. My team and I were the first ones to arrive at the scene. Here is all we know," Officer Jacob Matthews handed Steve a white folder. "Inside is everything you need to know. The cause of death, time of death, any witnesses. . ."

"Thanks," Steve mumbled, taking a quiet step back as he opened the folder, quickly scanning the 4 pages. Danny stepped forward, addressing the officer.

"Have you talked to any of the witnesses?"

"No," Jacob shook his head. "We've been down here all day just trying to keep the media out of our hair." At the word 'media', Steve and Danny both looked up and towards the crowd of people that had gathered. Many had cameras, and Steve even noticed a news _truck_ sitting at the corner.

"We're going to need these people out of here," Steve ordered, turning to the officer. "Why are they still here?" Jacob sighed.

"I don't have the. . .authority. . . to kick those bastards out."

"Well _I do_," Lt. Commander McGarrett said, "And I want those people out of here. _Now." _

"Sure thing, Boss man," Danny whipped out his iPhone and 15 short seconds later, he ended the call. "The… uh… people are gonna be gone in a few."

"Good." Steve had his nose in the folder, looking through it. Danny squinted his eyes, focusing them on his friend, his partner.

"What's wrong with you?"

Steve rolled his eyes, slapping the folder closed. "You have asked me that like 3 times today." Danny smirked, shaking his head.

"Only once, which was…if I happened to recall, _just now._"

"Well, Daniel, _nothing _is wrong with me. _Nothing _will be wrong with me. And if you leave me alone, _nothing _will be wrong with you," Steve smiled sweetly, before adding, "Happy?"

"Very, very," Danny smiled back. Steve rolled his eyes and turned back to the uniformed officer.

"Can you show us the body?"

"Of course."

Danny and Steve followed a couple feet behind. Danny turned to his partner. "When did we become forensic…geeks…?"

"I want to look at the body, Danny."

"Fine, fine," He held up his hands in defense. "I'm just askin'."

The two knelt down as he pulled the sheet down, allowing the victims face to be shown. It was bloated and gross-looking; but you could still tell it had been a woman. "What can you tell us about the vic?" Steve had handed Danny the white folder a moment earlier, allowing the detective to open it.

"Um… Teresa Hartley. She's 24, not married. No children. Apparently she's single," Danny shot a look at the bloated body in front of him. ". . .which is a crime all in itself. This woman is gorge—"

"_Stick to the case_, Danno."

"—right, right," He flipped a page. "Uh. . .apparently she has no family. She's new to Hawaii. She just moved here. . ."

"When?"

"Yesterday," Danny looked up from the folder. "She was here for _one _day and she's already dead." Steve sighed as he stood up, stretching his legs and looking around.

"Welcome to Hawaii, Miss Hartley. Welcome to Hawaii."

Danny threw the white sheet back over the body before standing up. He waved a couple EMT's over before they set the body on a stretcher and sent it away. The HPD had already looked it over for any fingerprints, but it had come up empty. The body was a dead end. "Where to from here? We have no leads," Danny said. He closed his eyes a little, staring at Steve through the slits in his eyes. The sun was bright, and bearing down on the two. A bead of sweat appeared on Steve's forehead.

"We make a lead," Steve replied. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Five-0 headquarters.

"How?"

"Three words," He looked over at Danny, "Kono and Chin."

* * *

"It's Steve," Kono raced around the desk and grabbed her iPhone, putting it on speaker. Chin put down his tablet he had currently been using and walked over to the desk, joining Kono.

"_Kono?" _Steve's voice came over the phone loud and clear.

"I'm here Steve, so is Chin. What did you guy's find?"

"_We found a dead Teresa Hartley. Does she sound familiar?"_

Kono and Chin looked at each other, but only for a second. The two shook their heads. "Is she supposed to sound familiar?"

"_Well, usually these people have lots of money; but this woman has nothing. No children, she's not married; and get this, she just moved to Hawaii yesterday."_

"Hadn't even been here a day…" Chin mumbled, looking up at Kono. He turned and spoke more into the phone, so Steve could hear him. "Is she in a relationship at all? Any jobs?"

"_That's just it," Steve sighed, "Apparently she was unemployed."_

"Of course she was," Kono groaned. From the looks of it, they didn't have anything to build off of. "How about family members?"

_"They're all back in the States."_

"Of course they are," Chin mumbled. In the background, there was commotion. "Yo, Boss man, you still there?" After a moment of silence, Steve was back on the line.

_"Yeah, sorry; Danny found something. One of the EMT's spotted a scorpion looking tattoo, on the back of Teresa's wrist."_

"You think she's part of a gang or something?" Kono implied.

"_No, no. . .I'm thinking it's a stamp, not a tattoo. This probably came from this karaoke bar and club down the street from here. Danny and I are going to go check it out, see if anybody saw her there recently. While we do that, I want you guys to try and dig up anything about this girl."_

"But Boss, we're running on nothing. No leads, no nothing," Chin stated. The two cousins looked at each other, confused. Usually Steve would give them more evidence, more _anything _to work off of. They didn't even know where this girl used to live.

_"That was an order." _The next thing to two heard, was the dial-tone blaring in their ears. Kono jabbed at the screen, ending the call.

The two shared another look; a look filled with worry, sadness, and maybe even loss. A loss of what you may ask? A loss of a person. Lt. Commander Steven McGarrett didn't always follow protocol, he might not talk as much as Danny, and he might not even finish all of his required paperwork, but he had been the best boss Chin and Kono had ever had.

The four of them had been working together for a good while, long enough to know what makes each one tick. And they were going to figure out what was wrong with Steve.

* * *

Danny loosened his black tie that hung neatly around his neck. He was breathing heavily as he looked up at the sun and shielding his eyes. He then turned and looked at Steve, who didn't look fazed at all, considering the heat that was bearing down on them. "Well, I don't know about you," Danny said out of breath, "But I would've taken the car."

They had left the car at the docks, considering the club they were looking for was only a couple blocks away. Normally, a couple of blocks away was an easy walk, but the temperature had jumped from 75 degrees and breezy, to 89 degrees and humid in a matter of an hour.

_Hawaii weather, _Danny thought, shaking his head.

Steve remained silent as he walked down the sidewalk. The sidewalk was pretty empty, but it didn't shock anyone. It was hot outside.

"Okay," Danny had to do an awkward jog, walk, run-thing to help him catch up with Steve. He turned on his heels and stopped, putting up a hand. Steve stopped immediately, looking down on Danny.

"What?" It was the first word he had uttered since hanging up with Kono and Chin about 20 minutes ago. Danny stared at him, not sure of his reply.

"'What'?" He mocked Steve, "Let me tell you _what_… All I know is, we're walking in this 90 degree weather—"

"Eighty-nine degrees, actually…"

Danny clamped his mouth shut and sighed. "Look, have you even thought this out? So we're going to this club for what?"

"A lead," Steve said in that 'obviously' tone of voice. Danny nodded his head quickly, rolling his eyes. "Where are you going with this?"

Danny closed his eyes and sighed once again. He felt the heat on his back and the sweat that soaked the back of his shirt, and he opened his eyes again. Steve had made a good point; a very good point. He wasn't going anywhere with this slow developing rant.

". . .that's what I thought," Steve added when Danny made no comeback. Steve then put a hand on his friends shoulder, and gently shoved him out of the way, only to keep walking.

Feeling defeated, Danny followed Steve, but at a distance.

* * *

Kono and Chin stared at each other, and then back at the glass door that stood closed in front of them.

_Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett _was the print on the door.

"We really shouldn't," Chin said, worried. "It's Steve's office; and what's in Steve's office, is none of our business."

"I know, cuz, but Steve is not only our boss, but our friend; and if he's acting weird, shouldn't we know why?"

"If he wanted us to know what's up, then he would've told us."

Chin had a valid argument on his hands, but Kono wasn't backing down. She wanted to know what was bothering their boss, whether her cousin participated in helping her or not. "Chin, are you going to help me figure this out or not?" Chin sighed and turned around, looking at the four plasma TV's that hung in the room, hoping and praying his answer would pop up on the screen, but sadly, it didn't. All he saw was a picture of Teresa Hartley two day before her death; and her driver's license. Chin Ho turned back to his cousin.

"Fine, I'll help."

Two minutes and one picked lock later, Kono and Chin stood in uncharted territory; Steve McGarrett's office. The room was a good size; a sofa was on the side, a coffee table sitting in front of it. On the other side of the room was an oak desk, with two plush chairs sitting in front of it, for any guests. The room itself was messy, but the desk was a whole 'nother problem.

Many different folders and files were sprawled on the desk; some folders open, others not. Loose papers hung to the desk, mixed up in only an order that Steve himself would understand. The light on his computer was flashing green, signaling its current mode: sleep.

A Starbucks coffee cup sat off to the side; it didn't even look touched. The blinds behind the desk were shut tight, not allowing a peep of sunlight to stream through.

Kono shook her head, allowing a tiny smile to creep upon her lips. "He has the best view out of all of us, and he keeps his blinds closed." Chin chuckled as the two stepped further into the room, inching their way.

The only reason someone was to be in this office was if Steve invited them in; but _no one _just walked in un-invited. "I feel guilty just breathing in the air in here," Chin said as Kono made her way to Steve's desk, rummaging through the paper.

"Well get over it, Cuz."

Chin sighed, "What are we even looking for? Steve's just in a bad mood…"

"That's what I thought," Kono replied, "But then I started thinking… He's been having mood swings; grumpy one minute, semi-smiling the other."

"Semi-smiling?"

Kono waved off her cousin's smile. "You know what I mean, Cuz," She looked up from the desk, her hand resting on a cracked drawer. It had been opened recently, but Steve had failed to close it all the way. "There is really, _truly _only one reason for mood swings."

"What?" Chin laughed, easing up a little. "He's slowly transforming into a girl and having a period?"

Kono ignored his comment and met his eyes. "Drugs."

The evidence of Steve's behavior recently would suggest such a thing, but those two words don't go together, and Chin knew that. He laughed this time, truly laughed. "Come on, Cuz…"

"It would explain everything."

"_It would_," Chin nodded, "But we aren't talking about just _anybody _here. We're talking about _Steve_, an ex-SEAL who knows the affects of drugs."

"I know, but—"

Kono suddenly stopped talking. Chin looked up from his position around the desk, eyeing his cousin. "What's wrong?"

She reached into the drawer and pulled out a tiny clearish orange bottle with a white top. It almost looked like a prescribed pill bottle, but the labels around the bottle were gone. But it's not what was on the outside that stopped Kono, it was what was on the in.

White pills.

* * *

**A/N: **Whaddya think!? Is Steve taking drugs? Or is it just a misunderstanding? And if it isn't, do you think they should approach Steve?

Leave any Ideas you guys might have! They help! I hope I didn't disappoint!


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Chapter Three: The Truth

**A/N: **Not as many reviews on chapter two, that was depressing you guys have no idea how happy they make me! It's sad really… haha but I do love them. So keep sending them! I don't want to lose inspiration for this story; your reviews (and my love of writing) is the only thing keeping me going! I'm sorry if my writing isn't good. I actually wrote fanfiction on JBFF (Justin Bieber Fan Fiction) for about a year, give or take. But I stopped recently, so I'm trying to get my writing back on point.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them.

Thanks to those who DID review I greatly appreciate it! Now enough of this…..

**Damaged Chemistry**

Detective Danny Williams rotated the orange bottle, containing the white pills, around in his hand. He leaned forward in his plush chair, resting his forearms on his desk. His office door was closed; and standing in front of him was Kono and Chin. "So, you're telling me, that Steve is doing drugs?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

Danny rubbed his face with his hands, sighing. It was 6 am on a Tuesday morning; the three of them were there an hour earlier then need be, but they had to be; they needed to talk. "This is honestly ridiculous." Danny's Jersey accent was more pronounced and obvious when he talked.

"Is it, Danny?" Kono leaned up, her arms tired of supporting her weight on the back of the chair. She sighed and slipped into the seat. Chin did the same.

"Steve _has _been acting weird, Danny," Chin added. He, along with his cousin, believed these pills were the problem.

"Look," Danny set the pill bottle straight up, but stared into the eyes of his teammates; first into Kono's, then Chin's. "Steve would _never _do drugs, do you understand me?"

"Danny, what more proof do you need?" Kono pointed at the bottle. "We have the evidence right in front of us."

Danny sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Okay," He sighed, "So let's say Steve is doing these things… What are they?" Kono stood up now.

"I could have Max running tests on them at this moment."

"No!" Danny jumped, standing up. He reached for the pills just as Kono did, grabbing them a split second before she did. "Look, if we _do _do this, we're going to do it behind everyone's back. We don't need the entire building knowing what Steve is, or might possibly be doing. Is that clear?"

"Yes,"

"Sure is, Bruh,"

Danny sat back down. "Look, I'll ask Steve about them, but other than that, this stays between the three of us. Ok?"

"Okay," The two nodded in unison. Danny smiled now; taking the pills and setting them back down on his desk.

The room grew quiet as the three stared at the bottle of pills in silence. Their minds were churning, each of them trying to find an excuse for their boss.

"Maybe it's for PTSD." Kono finally said, breaking the silence. She looked up at Danny, and then at Chin, whose attention was on her.

"PTSD? Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" Chin questioned. He received a nod of the head from his cousin.

"No way," Danny shook his head, "Steve is a SEAL, and their whole life is full of traumatic and stressful events."

"So?" Kono shrugged, "Maybe something happened we don't know about."

"Steve tells me everything. I would know if something happened."

"Would you, Danny?" Chin asked.

"Well. . ."

Kono sighed and looked at the blonde haired detective. "I know you value your relationship with Steve, but he's one book I haven't been able to fully read. He hides his emotions very well. Maybe he's hiding something from you."

"He's not hiding anything from me, Rookie," Danny leaned forward in his desk, staring Kono right in the eye. "Steve would never hide _anything _from me." He bit his lip the second he repeated it. His eyes faltered from Kono's equally as strong glare and fell to the tiny orange bottle of pills.

"Would he tell you everything, Danny?" Kono's voice was strong, but silent all together. Her voice was wavering. She never liked arguing with teammates. With that, she scooted out of her chair and turned on her heels, walking out the door. Chin, along with Danny, watched her go.

"Danny, if I may. . ."

"You may," Danny waved with his hand, allowing Chin to speak.

"If Steve really did tell you everything, you would've known about the pills."

Feeling defeated, Danny nodded. "I know." He fell silent, eyeing the pill bottle, his mind racing at a hundred miles an hour. The next thing the detective heard was the scraping of the chair across the floor, the shuffling of feet, and a door closing with a soft _thud. _That's when Danny looked up again, and sighed.

The next hour was spent quietly. The three members of the Five-0 task force had separated all three in their assigned offices. Kono answered phone calls, while talking to Chin. Danny sat in his office, filing paperwork, but much slower than usual.

Upon filling out more paperwork, he printed it, retrieved it from the copier, and grabbed his pen, signing it dramatically. "There," He mumbled to himself, stapling the thick stack together. He set it in the bin labeled, 'Out'. Then Danny turned and looked at the clock; 7:15 am. Their commander was fifteen minutes late.

This was going to be a long day.

Danny was right from the very beginning; it _had _been a long day. And when he was supposed to clock out at 8'PM sharp, he was sitting in his silver Camaro, watching a silent house.

The group had found a lead, connecting Teresa Hartley to Adam Hartford, a 27 year old bartender. Through a series of chases and some stalking, they had figured out where he lived. He had murdered Teresa for one reason; he had too. Teresa had sadly been at the wrong place at the wrong time, witnessing another murder by the 27 year old male.

Detective Danny Williams and Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett were sitting outside of his house, on a rare stakeout. The two sat in Danny's car, the engine turned off. All they needed was slight movement in the house and they could suit up, burst through the door, and take down the criminal; all in a day's work.

"I thought stakeout's happened at night," Danny observed, looking over at Steve, who was staring straight ahead.

"They are."

"But the sun hasn't even set yet."

"The sun is going down, Danny. . . It's almost dark."

"Right."

The two had made minimal conversation the entire time they were there. It had been an hour now, making it nine o'clock. It had gotten dark outside, but still, the two still sat there; watching and waiting. . .

This was Danny's chance. . .

"Kono and Chin found something in your drawer yesterday," Danny started, shooting a look over at his partner. For the first time all evening, Steve turned and looked at Danny, a puzzled look crossing his face.

"Oh?"

Steve McGarrett, the man of many words.

"Yeah," Danny sort of chuckled, not sure what to say. Steve shifted in his seat, a visible sign of being uncomfortable.

"What did they find?"

For once since he's known Steve, answering this question wouldn't require Danny's mouth. He popped open the glove compartment and took out the orange pill bottle. Danny set it on the dashboard and waited for a reaction. He knew Steve was eyeing the pill bottle, and when he didn't say anything, Danny sighed.

"I just. . .I'm not _mad_, Steve. I'm worried. I'm honestly, scared. . ." Danny turned a little in his seat and stared at his partner. He knew Steve absolutely hated talking about his feelings, but if that is what it had to come down to, Danny was willing and ready. "So please, tell me. . . What are they?"

Steve eyed the bottle for a couple more seconds before laying his head back and sighing. He closed his eyes and rolled his head to the left, looking out the driver's window. The street lamp illuminated the outside, allowing Steve to stare at the sidewalk.

"Well, when you find the answers somewhere engraved in the sidewalk, tell me," Danny said sarcastically. Steve turned now, and looked at Danny, his eyes glassed over.

"Danny, I _can't _tell you."

"Why not, Steve?"

The Commander sighed and ran a hand through his hair, thinking of a reply. He laid his head back now, closing his eyes. Steve blocked out all the sound around him; cars honking their horns, Danny's steady breathing.

"If I have too, I'll take one of these things,"

Steve opened his eyes again and turned to look at the blonde, who had quickly unscrewed the cap of the pill bottle. "You need water while—" Danny reached into the back and raised a plastic water bottle into Steve's face, shaking it a little.

"I'm always prepared."

Steve watched silently as Danny poured one of the pills onto his hand. Next, he watched him break the seal of the water bottle, opening that cap too. Danny raised the pill to his mouth, then stopped and looked at Steve out the corner of his eye.

Steve never flinched once.

"Well? Are you going to stop me? Y'know, dramatically knock the pill out of my hand right before I take it because it might kill me?"

Steve just stared at him.

"Okay," Danny sighed, "You don't watch enough T.V."

"I don't think I miss much," Steve replied, resting his head back. He didn't need to look to know what Danny was doing. The blonde detective had tossed the pill back in the bottle, screwing the lid back on tight. He took a sip of water, but covered that too, putting the bottle beside his feet.

"Seriously, Steve. . ."

Steve sighed, closing his eyes. "Ever since I was a fully fledged SEAL I have always been the one to rely on. I was always the leader. I would have people in my group coming to me hours into the night just asking me if their friend who was shot earlier that day, would be okay. . ." Danny listened closely, not daring to speak.

Steve never talked a lot, and if he did, it was only for a time. Steve would tell as much as he wanted, then he would shut down and not talk for a while. So Danny listened while he could. . .

". . . I've always been the strongest. I've always had to depend on myself. I'm all alone on this god-forsaken planet, Danny." Steve opened his eyes and looked at his partner. Danny noticed the glassy eyes.

"You're not alone, Steve. You have me, Grace, Kono, Chin. . ."

Steve ignored his comment and sighed. "I. . . Dammit, Danny. I'm just tired—"

"Then go to sleep."

"No," Steve shook his head, tears now spilling out of his eyes. "I'm not _that _tired. . . I'm _**tired. **_I'm tired of breathing, I'm tired of waking up every single day to this. . .hell-hole. . . I'm tired of living. I—" At this point, the Commander's voice broke. Danny had never heard Steve talk like this. He always sounded so sure of himself; It didn't sound like the same man that wouldn't flinch when a gun was shot.

"Keep going," Danny urged. He knew what it was like to rant; ranting felt good. Steve sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Those pills," Steve muttered, "They're anti-depressants."

Danny stared at his partner in shock. "Anti. . .?" Steve nodded.

"I'm scared to be home alone, Danny. . ." He admitted.

On most cases, the blonde detective would've made a sarcastic comment, but now was not the time or place for one. "I'm scared what I'm capable of doing."

"W-What are you saying?"

Steve opened his red eyes. He held back the tears that were threatening to spill, but wouldn't. Steve had never been one to cry; and to cry with someone watching him? Definitely not happening. "The HPD. . . They. . ."

"They what?"

Once again, Steve sighed. "They have me on suicide watch, Danny," He turned and stared at the blonde, waiting for a reaction. When he didn't get one, he continued. "They're scared I'm going to commit suicide."

**A/N: **Who saw that one coming?

Steve? Suicidal? SHOCKER lol.

Eep, don't be mad! Sorry if you didn't like the chapter :/ I'm sort of just writing. I never planned on where this story would go. Trust me, next story I write I will.

Any suggestions?

I'll try and update twice a week; until school starts anyways.

Thanks guys!

**A/N2: **I know Steve's character in this fanfiction isn't… or might not be the same as he is in the TV Show… so sorry!

_Please review. . ._


End file.
